


Looking Back

by Satrix Cipher (starlightfalls101)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kuroko centered, Kuroko letting it all out, he's the light, he's the shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfalls101/pseuds/Satrix%20Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scream for every hope, for each promise, for every worry</p>
<p>A laugh for the future<br/>One day he'll look back and say "Look how far we've gone"</p>
<p>A short fic inspired by the playlist Weight of Living by stumbleeine in 8tracks.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic I suddenly had to write while listening to the playlist Weight of Living by stumbleeine in 8tracks.com

He screamed.

 

The sound echoed along the deserted riverbank.

It carried all his hopes, his dreams. All his worries and frustrations.

 

He’d always been silent, but blunt when he talked. But there were things that were never to be said. So he kept it in until it kept building and building up. Inside of him, was a tower of his despairs and angers, of his hopes and longings.

 

He can’t keep it in anymore.

 

No mother to choose his own decisions. No teammates pressuring him to win. No friends or monsters that dragged him down. No partner who he depended everything on just because he was a shadow.

 

He let it go.

 

He screamed again.

And caught his breath.

Breathing deeply as if he wanted to bring back all that he’d lost. The times at Teiko, the happiness with Seirin.

 

The water rippled slightly as a third scream rang through the air.

This one was for the future.

 

Of what could be and how he wanted it to be. It was his life and each decision he made molds it.

From the day he’d first watched a basketball match to the first game he’d played until the day he’d face his friends on the court. And he will win.

 

He will make his own decision _(a shout this time, he had no more voice)_

He will win his own games _(a promise he sealed with a tear)_

He’ll stand among them, equally tall equally loves _( a hope, a dream, a goal)_

He’ll be his own light, bright enough to support the team, dark enough to keep him in the shadows _(He will, he knows he **will** , someday)_

 

His story wasn’t about angels.

It was about facing his devils.

 

Now it was time to see how far he will go. Then one day he’ll look back and say look how far we’ve come.

 

He laughed.

 

This was his basketball.

This was the basketball that Kuroko played


End file.
